Jonny Rocket
Jonny Rocket (ジョニ ロケト, Joni Roketo) whose real name is Jonnover Rokketarius Plunk, also known as The Grand Prix Kid, is the self proclaimed King of Speed. Through the use of his Vehicle Magic and Requip Magic, Jonny lives in the fast lane and offers his services to Black Dogs in hopes of one day racing all over Earth Land. He's partnered up with Tricky Nikki, who shares similar personalities and magics as the team, Nitro Twins. Appearance Jonny Rocket, befitting his nickname, dresses primarily in clothing typical to that of a street racer. His outfit is a form fitting black leather outfit with red pin stripes running down its length and complete with a black high collar lether jacket with similar pin stripes running along the sleeves. Emblazened on the left chest is a skull and crossbones with wings and a halo floating above it. The jacket is slightly modified to have two light colored rings wrapping around the should with several spikes. Even his black boots have a racing strip going down its center. Physically, he's a tall and lean built man with light skin, deep purple eyes and thin eyebrows. His most distinguishing feature is his hairstyle. Black with blue highlights, Jonny's hair is an almost cartoonishly exaggerated pompadour sticking out nearly a foot past his face and tapered sideburns that curl slightly at the ends. He also possesses a fair amount of jewelry, both on his hands and ears. Each ear is pierced with several silver loops and each finger has a single silver ring on it. Personality Living the life on the fast lane, Jonny is a man who keeps moving and detests staying in one spot for too long. If he does, he starts to feel "the itch", which can only be scratched by hitting speeds that would be considered dangerous to most. Brash, cocky, loud and impulsive, Jonny is a straight shooter who speaks his mind without censoring himself. He likes to instigate fights as if he has something prove and loves to show off in front of others. He can be quite difficult sometimes because he rushes into things without thinking about the effect it could cause on others. Jonny is usually the first to charge into battle, not wanting to waste time sitting on the sidelines, which can result into trouble for himself and others. Griffon has described him as not being a team player and brakes away from a plan if it doesn't suit him. He believes in the thrill of the unknown and taking chances, even if it unknowingly means resulting in mission failure. He's usually the cause of much mischief and can be seen regularly scolded by the rest of his guild. Only his partner, Tricky Nikki, seems to appreciate what he does since they share similar beliefs. Jonny is known to speak in a distinct accent, something along the lines of country speak where certain syllables blend into one another. Examples are: "Y'all" (you all) and "Dat" (that). He's also a fan of the phrase "Hoo doggie!", which he shouts when celebrating. He can also be quite vulgar, speaking with profanities if angered or annoyed. He's also lude and a womanizer, doing everything in his power to impress the opposite sex. History Coming Soon. Plot *007. Back On The Road Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although rarely seen battling with his fists in his normal form, Jonny has shown to remarkably skilled in melee combat while in his Speed Demon form. While in this form, he can execute devastating kicks and with his increased speed able to evade incoming attacks. It is unknown if his skills are based solely on his Take Over form or he's a naturally gifted fighter. His fighting style consists mainly of speed based kicks, and has shown great flexibility and agility. He can attack from multiple angles, but mainly relies on his increased speed to strike head on with a powerful thrust kick or double kick. Magical Abilities Great Magical Power: Though a joker and hotshot, Jonny holds within him great magical power, evident by his ability to cast such large vehicle creations through his magic. He also seems to have reserves of power to help fuel all of his creations and able to increase their speed by sacrificing portions of it. Unfortunately, the side effect of doing such a thing places a strain on his body. If pushing himself too hard, he'll begin to visibly tire with sweat pouring from his head. Other effects include nose bleeds and powerful headaches, but this comes in extreme circumstances and further increases during this time could potentially result in permanent internal damage or even death. Vehicle Magic Vehicle Magic (車両の魔法, Sharyō no Mahō) A Caster-Type Magic related to summoning vehicles that Jonny Rocket is known for. It allows him to summon vehicles and objects related to them seemingly out of nowhere, subsequently controlling them remotely and employing their specific characteristics at their advantage. So far, Jonny favors summoning a yellow vehicle, the Trans Am: Javelin Gold, featuring an exposed engine block and white racing stripe running in the middle and stretching from front to back. Jonny uses this as his main source of transportation and is known to hold a series of weapons and special abilities to make it highly versatile. Unfortunately, because he creates such large scale vehicles that possess different abilities, Vehicle Magic uses up a tremendous amount of magical energy if Jonny were to use them too much and too often. Instead, he tries to pace himself and use one particular vehicle and one particular effect each time. Though his disregard to safety in favor of more speed will one day prove his downfall. Since all his vehicles come with a S/E plug, others can control these vehicles so long as Jonny wills them to exist. He's known to provide the guild with different forms of transportation during their travels but limits to their number to reduce the strain it can put on his body. * Trans Am: Javelin Gold (トランス アム • ジャベリン ゴルド, Toransu Amu: Jaberin Gorudo) Jonny describes this as a perfect fusion of speed and power, appearing like an upgraded muscle car. It sports a pointed fender, large headlights and an exposed engine block, signifying the raw power hidden under the hood. Its body is completely yellow, long and rectangular with a few curves to accentuate its sleek design. Javelin Gold also has a single white racing stripe extending from front to back that helps distinguish this vehicle as a racing type. Inside the black interior of the Javelin Gold, Jonny sits in the driver's seat, hidden by the tinted windows. There is a steering while and S/E plug that attaches on his left wrist, while a gear shifter located to his right. The inside provides a seat for a passenger but no back seats. Also on the back is a large exhaust port that resembles more like a jet engine that helps push Javelin Gold to incredible speeds. Jonny enjoys revving the engine to intimidate his opponents and can be regularly seen roaring past on roads and highways wherever possible. **'Javelin Gold: Full Throttle '(ジャベリン ゴルド • フルスロットル, Jaberin Gorudo: Furusurottoru) Jonny has a need for speed and nothing brings him more joy than being able to open up Javelin Gold and rocket towards victory. To activate this spell, Jonny slides the throttle lever forward, creating a large yellow seal with an orange outline at the back of the vehicle. When initiating Full Throttle, Javelin Gold's jet engine located on the back will ignite and send out a blast of flames, propelling both Javelin Gold and Jonny at dangerous speeds. The force of this sudden increase in speed pushes Jonny into his seat and the air can be seen hitting off the hood of the vehicle in waves as he cuts through it, a trail of fire and smoke left in his wake. Full Throttle activation also releases a sonic boom, signifying that the speed potentially reaches the speed of sound. Traveling at such speeds could be dangerous for Jonny, putting a strain on his body through the pressure, and increasing it to further levels could kill him from prolonged use. Jonny has admitted to blacking out on two separate ocassions, one leading into a terrible accident that nearly killed him. Because of the size of Javelin Gold and the speed its traveling, Jonny can inflict tremendous damage against a single or group of targets. **'Javelin Gold: Hell Blazer' (ジャベリン ゴルド • 地獄のブレザー, Jaberin Gorudo: Jigoku no Burezā) By pressing a switch on the control panel located on the dashboard of the Javelin Gold, Jonny opens vents on the side of the vehicle and emits a stream of fire to add additional damage when he drives by a target. The flames leave behind a trail as if he were setting the very ground on fire. Using expert driving skills, Jonny can cause the vehicle to also spin in circles so he can release the flames in all directions and attack multiple targets. * Funky Chopper: Black Cherry (パンキ チョパー • ブラク チエーリ, Panki Chopaa: Buraku Cheri) A vehicle summon that doesn't require much power, Black Cherry is Jonny's leisure bike that he uses in conjunction with the caravan summon to ride alongside it. Appearing like a modified motorcyle, it has a black bulbous body with flames painted on its sides. The handle bars are oversized, sticking high up and curling downward for Jonny to grip to. The vehicle doesn't have any wheels, instead exhausts located at the bottom of the bike that helps him hover over the ground. It doesn't possess any additional abilities or spells other than moderate speed and power, and is used primarily for transportation. * Heavy Carrier: Thunder Blue (ヒビ カーリー サンダー ブル, Hibi Kari: Sandaa Buru) Thunder Blue is a massive caravan that grants the guild transportation across Fiore with its heavy armor and all terrain traveling capabilities. With an S/E Plug, anyone within the guild can drive this behemoth but requires a great deal of magical energy to fuel. Its sports a rectangular shape, cool grey in color with a single red stripe running down the middle. The front of Thunder Blow is primarily hollow that allows the guild to store any gear they need to travel with. Immediately after that, Thunder Blue's frame thins out and houses up to 8 additional seats with exits located on its side. The driver sits on a raised cockpit that can look past the front of the vehicle, while the rest of the frame splits into tails past it over two large wheels. While it doesn't reach anywhere near the same top speeds as the other vehicles, Thunder Blue is primarily a tank on wheels, able to withstand tremendous damage while leaving its passengers completely safe. **'All-Terrain:' While the vehicle doesn't have the same speed as the other vehicles Jonny can summon, Thunder Blue more than makes up for it in sheer power. Its easily the most durable vehicle within his arsenal and has enough power to cut through almost any material. This grants the guild a safe mode of transport through dangerous terrain. The wheels possess a unique ability to clamp down on a surface, making sure the vehicle has a grip at all times. With its heavy duty engine, Thunder Blue can even scale up surfaces an extreme inclines. The front of the vehicle houses two grappling hooks hidden under its headlights that fire out and attach to any surface. By recoiling the chains, it can pull itself out of wide, swampy areas and water. Requip: Speed Demon Requip: Speed Demon (換装 • 速度鬼, Kansō: Sokudo Oni) an advanced form of Caster Type Magic, Jonny is able to incase his body completely in armor with tremendous speed boosts that make him lightning fast. In this form, Jonny has increased reflexes, reaction time, and can move so fast that he can traverse over water as if it were solide and scale up walls. Hidden within the armor at the heels and calves are thrusters that propel him through the air, giving moments of flight and maneuverability, while also boosting his attack's power to deliver devastating damage. The armor is the embodiment of speed and remains sleak and aerodynamic, allowing Jonny the least amount of resistance when moving. Its color scheme is primarily cool grays with purple and white streaks and gold shoulder pieces. On his back are two large fins that allow for better steering and maneuvering, allowing him to change directions easily, even at high speeds. The armor itself bolsters great durability and can withstand tremendous damage. When moving or using the thrusters, Speed Demon leaves behind a trail of glowing green energy, signifying some form of propellant, and can incase his body in that energy when launcing attacks. * Speed Demon: Full Throttle '(フルスロットル, ''Furusurottoru) Even while in this form, Jonny can access his Full Throttle spell and attain sonic speeds. This allows him to move faster than the untrained eye can see and deal tremendous damage even through normal attacks. He typically uses kicks while in this form or attacks with his entire body. When activating Full Throttle, thrusters located under the fins on his back will vent out green energy and leave a trail behind him as he travels at blurring speeds. Simply rushing past a target has enough force to knock his targets back. *'''Speed Demon: Radical Spinout (ラヂカル スピヌト, Radikaru Supinuto) Using both the engines on his back and the thrusters on his feet, Jonny initiates a spinning motion while completely engulfing his entire body in green energy. After attaining enough energy, Jonny will then come down on a target, resulting in a large explosion. He typically leaps into the air first and begins gathering the energy. This way he's completely unrestrained and the accumulation of power is more fluid.